


Maybe I'll Drop By One Of His Tours And See How He's Doing

by HMSquared



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: And Nancy is polite to him, Dylan is a troubled sweetheart, F/M, Game 26: Tomb of the Lost Queen, Injury Recovery, Post-Canon, Rejection, Reunions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Dylan nearly has a heart attack when Nancy returns to Egypt.
Relationships: Dylan Carter/Nancy Drew
Kudos: 2





	Maybe I'll Drop By One Of His Tours And See How He's Doing

“And  _ this _ ,” Dylan declared, sweeping his arms out in a wide arc, “is the true tomb of Nefertari!” The crowd whispered in wonder, a couple stepped forward for pictures. The tour guide smiled, watching the delight in their eyes.

He’d only been back for a month. Abdullah sat rotting in jail somewhere, Lily was in America studying anthropology (such a weird subject, he decided), and Jamilah was God knows where.

Unsurprisingly, Dylan hadn’t spoken to any of them since the news broke. Dr. Boyle had stopped by once at the hospital, sternly telling him to be honest. He promised to testify on the Brit’s behalf, though.

Nefertari’s coffin was the end of the line. As the crowd dispersed, Dylan leaned against the wall. His leg still ached from traction; he suspected the limp was permanent.

He closed his eyes, taking in the warm air. After they released him from the hospital, Dylan booked a hotel room in Cairo and crashed. He slept for two days straight, the best sleep humanly possible.

Everything came back in flashes. Sometimes Dylan would feel phantom pains in his arms or legs. Sometimes he’d sense a pounding in his skull, also a phantom pain. He couldn’t remember the crash itself, just the hospital and everything after that.

“How are you doing, Dylan?” He started, neurons firing. Dylan knew that voice. It was the voice of a red-haired angel who saved his life.

Nancy was standing in the entrance to the room. Her hands were in her pockets, hair tied in a ponytail. She looked exactly the same, and yet God-sent at the same time.

He didn’t know where to begin. Swallowing, Dylan pushed himself off of the wall.

“Pretty good considering I was in traction. Still horrible.” Nancy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “And once you’ve lived that hospital life, you realize how bad your normal one is.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Her mouth turned upward into a smile. Dylan chuckled under his breath.

“What about you, Nancy Drew? Anything interesting happen?”

“I’m in between trips right now, so no.” Nancy smiled that wonderful smile of hers. “It’s nice not having anywhere to go.” He nodded, hanging onto every word.

“It’s been nice here too, giving tours and stuff. Nicer with you here.” Oops, did he just say that out loud? Dylan let his face fall as Nancy rose an eyebrow. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“No, hold on.” Dylan swallowed. He’d been thinking about,  _ dreaming  _ about, this moment since he woke up at the hospital. And now he was gonna do it. “I’ve been thinking. We worked pretty well together while you were here. Maybe you’d like a partner?” His cheeks flushed pink. Nancy’s expression was unreadable.

“Dylan, are you asking me out?”

“Maybe?”

“I…” Her smile turned sad. “I’m very flattered, but I’m afraid I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Dylan sighed. Nancy reached out and lightly squeezed his shoulder.

“It’s okay. I’m sure you’ll find someone wonderful.” He smiled at that and nodded, tearing up.

She pulled away, turned, and walked out of the room. Dylan let the tears flow down his cheeks, watching as the great Nancy Drew exited his life.


End file.
